Hold You So Close
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: They weren't supposed to fall in love. They were meant to hate each other, they were destined to destroy each other. But they didn't care. They hid away from the world, stealing kisses and lonely nights with one another. Brick and Blossom were never meant to love, but they did it anyway.-BlossomxBrick


_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her petite body as she slept peacefully. His eyes continuously darted to the window, the sun rising and the sunshine peeking through. He kissed the top of her head again, his arms untangling from her as he lifted himself away. Her hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down against her.

"Blossom, you know I have to leave. We have school in an hour. I at least have to change my shirt." His voice was gruff, rough from sleep. He kissed her head again, detaching her fingers from his shirt. He slid off the bed, striding over to the window still before stepping onto it. He turned slightly, looking back at her one last time.

Her hair was matted, pieces sticking every which way. Her eyes glowed pink dimly, sadness etched into them. She was in one of his extra shirts, a simple red one that she stole from his room when it was her turn to sneak away. It was huge on her, the arm hole sliding off her shoulder to reveal the skin underneath. She bit her lip, her body lost in the tangled sheets and blanket.

"I love you Brick." Her voice was soft, a melody to his ears. He looked at her one last time, daring to just lie back down and forget about the rest of the world.

"I love you too Blossom." He dropped from the window still, taking off into the sky with a beam of red.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

She sighed, shutting her locker door quietly. Her head turned slightly at the sound of his voice, her eyes glancing at him. He was leaning against another girl's locker, flirting with her hopelessly. He would walk by Blossom soon, bumping into her and making some rude comment. She would return the gesture, making a snide remark about how she's better than him.

It was all a part of their deal. They had to make it seem like they hated one another, despised each other so no one else would catch on. She would beat him academically; he would challenge her physically in battle. But Blossom wanted that all to end. She wanted to be able to hold him in public, to kiss him when he's being a jackass to his brothers.

But Brick would always say no, telling her that they would be targeted. He said it was for her own protection that she was going to be tormented for her happiness. She always argued against him, begging for just a chance to see if it would work. He would brush away the tears staining her cheeks, kissing her forehead as he answered "no" again. She would argue, asking him if he's ashamed of her. He would stare at her like she was crazy, shaking his head and wrapping her into his arms. He would rock her back and forth, saying "no" over and over again, a constant repeat. She would press her face into his chest, her hands clenching his shirt. He'd only sigh, holding her tightly as he rocked away her fears.

Brick walked by her, his shoulder bumping into hers hard. Her body smashed against the locker, a smirk appearing on his face. She screamed at him, her fists clenching at her sides, waiting for him to retaliate. But he just kept walking, puzzling Blossom. He was supposed to make a remark, say something to offend her. She took off after him, confused. She turned a corner, a hand shooting out and throwing her into the janitor's closet. He lips tangled with hers, his hands getting lost in her long hair. She pressed against him, her hands going behind his neck and lowering his head. He hoisted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. The bell rang but neither of them could hear it, they were too busy breathing in one another.

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

Blossom laid on his bed, her breathing rough and out of pace. The sheets tangled around her body, sticking from the sweat that glistened her body lightly. Brick sits on the edge of the bed, his hands running through his hair, panting lightly. She crawled over to him, the sheet falling lightly as she wrapped her arms around his back and chest. She placed soft kisses into his neck, muttering calming words to him. He sighed, lifting his head up and staring out the window. He knew the sun would be rising soon, ending what was once so beautiful and turning it into a dream.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the headrest, pushing him down onto the pillows. She lowered down onto his chest, resting her head there comfortably, as if it was meant for it. His arms wrapped around her, heat radiating off of them. 

"Blossom..?" His voice was soft, breaking the silence that was between them. She raised her head, looking at him with sadness.

"Yes Brick?" Her voice was quiet, almost childish.

"I wanna tell them. I wanna tell all of them. I can't just hide behind this fear of losing you any longer. I want people to know that you are mine and mine always. I want them to be jealous of what we have, of what we share. I don't want to hide away in the dark forever. I want to be with you, every moment of every day for the rest of my existence. I'm not scared anymore."

He looked at her, his eyes burning red with passion and love. Tears started forming in her eyes, daring to fall down. She nodded, a lump in her throat as she kissed him hard. His hands tangled into her hair, becoming for erotic with every moment. She straddled his waist, her hands running up and down his chest. She broke away, both of them panting hard.

"Yes Brick. Always yes."

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_


End file.
